Duplicate Sea
by NTheYaoiLoverz
Summary: Sanji find beautiful and mysterious fish. When tried, the condition of her body felt strange. At the moment, only Zorolah chefs who know their peculiarities. What is it exactly?


Duplicate Sea

Disclaimer: One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda for good

Rated: K + to T Just in case.

Genre: Romance / Humor (maybe)

Pair: ZoSan

Do not Like Do not Read

Warning: Typo, OOC, Romance very, very little, ETC

* * *

Summary: Sanji find beautiful and mysterious fish. When tried, the condition of her body felt strange. At the moment, only Zorolah chefs who know their peculiarities. What is it exactly?

Afternoon at the Thousand Sunny.

"This is a very beautiful fish. What's his name?" Usopp asked, drawing the fish in front of him.

"I do not know." Answer Sanji.

"There is nothing in the book?"

"No. It looks like yet published."

"Hmm, this fish is very good. Such is made from the sea."

_'Made from the sea?_'

* * *

In the kitchen.

_'What's that made of the sea?_' Sanji mind while watching fish earlier.

'_I know. That color is blue fish like that. Well, instead of thinking that I should just try to cook this fish. It seems to eat._' Inner Sanji while cutting the fish.

"The meat tenderness, it seems there is no poison in it. Anyway how it feels?" Sanji eat the flesh of the fish. Once ingested it feels very ...

SALTY!

"SALTY! REALLY SALTY! UGH! AIR! AIR!" Quickly, Sanji drinking water (of course. during beer) really sorry for the Sanji.

"Glug glug...glug...huwaaaaaaa. So salty."

Silence for a moment.

Sanji thought it was weird. Suddenly her breathing was very heavy. Such lack of oxygen.

"Hah...hah...hah..."

- # - # - # - # -

Evenings at the Thousand Sunny.

Krreeekkk.

Then seen a figure that goes into the kitchen. The figure is our swordsman, slashed Zoro Marimo #. I mean, Roronoa Zoro. He came into the kitchen slowly (actually want to take sake). And he saw a shocking sight.

"Oi, I know you're stupid, but why would you put your head into the water? What are you doing?" Zoro asked sweatdrop.

"Gabebebe." Sanji said.

"Eh? What?"

"Gabeba."

"I can not."

"Gabebaba."

"Breathe."

Quickly, Zoro Sanji pulled head "OF COURSE YOU CAN NOT! YOU FOOL!" vein appeared on his temple. This chef often makes it stressful.

"NOT! Exactly the opposite!"

"Eh?" Zoro Sanji words made wonder.

"What do you mean the opposite?"

"I can not breathe if it was not in the water."

"Huh?" Ok. This conversation is added confusion. Why Sanji said as if he were a fish?

"I could not breathe in the air less than five minutes." Sanji said then put his head into the water again.

"IT WAS NOT POSSIBLE!"

"Gabebaba bebabababa (This is the Grand Line. Nothing is impossible)."

'_There seems to be a common problem these chefs. But what?_' Zoro inner worries. He had to find out the answer.

* * *

The next day.

The chef spent time in the sea. Swim with the mercurial and fro like a fish. While surrounded by small fish

'_The number of fish, blue everywhere. It's beautiful. I was at the All Blue._'

On board.

"Sanji-kuuuunnn." Call Nami. A second later Sanji appears.

"We will sail again. Quickly rising to the top."

When he wants to go up, for some reason the body Sanji could not move at all. '_Huh? I can not move. _' He thought. Because he could not climb back diving again.

"Sanji-kun, what are you doing?" Nami asked.

There was no answer.

Sanji figure does not even appear.

"Sanji-kun." Call Nami worry. "Why did not he appear-appear as well?"

"Come on Nami. Let him dip again." Usopp said.

"I'm surprised, since this morning swim Sanji-kun continued. Breath What do not run in the water?"

"So what?'s Okay, right? She seems happy anyway."

"That's what's so the problem. Why Sanji-kun stand being in the water? She did not need the air."

"I think he's a lot like fishing." Guess Usopp knew that without him he was right.

"Your mind just Usopp no-no."

"Hey." Zoro walked them both.

"Oh, Zoro."

"He has not gone up too?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah. Been summoned but he did not show up-emerge." Answer Nami.

"I'll call. Usopp, hold it a minute." Usopp Zoro said as he handed the load (or something) that weighs 10 tons. Zoro really great. Can carry a weight of 10 tons.

"Eh?" Usopp certainly can not carry it, and he fell. Fortunately, the boat does not leak.

"..." Nami Usopp just sweatdrop see.

- # - # - # -

"Oi, cook." Call Zoro.

"Bobo (Zoro)."

"My name is not Bobo. What're you doing? Hurry up." Zoro said a bit annoyed because his name was spoofed so Bobo.

"I do not know. Going up last time, my body could not move. I can not ride."

"Then, here. Let me help you." Zoro hand.

"Usopp!" Zoro shouted.

"Huh?"

"CATCH!" Zoro Sanji threw on board.

"Uh, WA-WAIT, GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" because they can not catch Sanji, he eventually hit Sanji (DON'T NEGATIVE THINGKING!)

"Sanji-_kun_, you okay?"

"Yeah, No problem."

"Oh. Sanji You terrific swim." Luffy said.

"Hahahaha, did I like fish?"

"Hey, let's go fishing." Zoro said as he pulled his shirt collar Sanji. And they both went away.

"And what did you do Usopp?" Usopp asked Luffy to the dying. Really unlucky day for him. Pity.

Brak!

The library (if not mistaken).

Brak!

Bathrooms.

Arriving in the bathroom, threw Sanji Zoro directly into the tub immediately shimmy like a fish to swim. Zoro was surprised to see it.

'_H__-he...lest..._'

"Aaahhh, delish. It's not blue like the ocean, but it felt very comfortable. " Inner Sanji.

SPLASH!

What a surprise when Zoro Sanji Sanji holding the collar of a sudden.

"HEY, LET ME!"

Sanji Zoro tried to let go. But Zoro had no meu release.

"I SAID LET ME! ILL KNOW!"

Direct Zoro Sanji leaned close to her face (DO NOT THINKING negativ) and Sanji stared fixedly.

"Your eyes become smaller." Zoro said.

"Huh?"

'_And the pupils to be great._'

"How is your hand? Let me see it."

When he saw the hand Sanji, Zoro was shocked.

For what?

Because Sanji webbed hands (or what it's called. Fish like human hands). No wonder Zoro surprised.

'_IT IS NOT POSSIBLE!_' inner Zoro.

"Eh? Why?" Sanji asked surprised.

'_He did not understand._'

"I do not know what the problem is happening to you, but try to stand up."

"Eh?"

"Try to stand." Zoro command.

"Huuuhhh." Sanji tried to stand, but he fell back.

"What I can not stand with both feet."

"Impossible" is not finished talking Zoro, Sanji cutting words

"Instead of thinking of you, I prefer water. Really fun in the water."

Hearing the words of Sanji, Zoro immediately shocked. He was surprised when he saw the leg Sanji began to change as fish.

'Do not joke.'

Quickly, Zoro Sanji pull back.

"STANDING!"

"What you want?"

"YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS, THE CHEF FUCKING!"

"HUH?"

"SHOULD YOU CAN NOT BREATHE IN THE AIR! BUT, WHY THIS NOW YOU CAN BREATHE IN THE WATER?"

"What do you mean I can not breathe under water? I could breathe under water. So it's okay, right?"

Words make Zoro Sanji silent. How could humans could breathe under water. Everywhere, people breathe in the air.

But what happened to Sanji really a contradiction.

As if he were a fish?

Not a chance.

Until death, Sanji is human. Humans breathe in the air, not in water.

Quickly, Zoro and Sanji stomach immediately hit it out of the tub. He immediately laid on the floor and holding Sanji neck. Now position just below Zoro Sanji.

"You can breathe under water? That's the problem. Because you are human."

"Let go of me!"

"Do not."

"Stop joking and let me go!" Sanji Zoro tried to escape. He kicked Zoro. But the reaction to Zoro getting annoyed.

"Ha? Kick what is it? Should not make me laugh."

'This is not a joke. As if I'd let you get in the water again. " Inner Zoro.

"Huh ... huh ... huh." Sanji breath heavier. Her hands began to tremble.

'_Why? Why am I helpless?_' Sanji mind. '_Bre__-breath..._'

"Zoro, away from me."

"I do not want to go."

"Go. I can not breathe."

'_Sick! So sick! I can not breathe!_' Sanji mind.

"Zo-Zoro, huh ..wa-water. Ple-hah...hah...please." Sanji's face look even paler.

"Zo-mpphh" Zoro, Sanji immediately membekem mouth with his hand.

"W-what way this will work? ' inner Zoro.

"Mmmppphhh." Sanji face looks very pale. Grains tears streaming down her face. Her body was shaking with tears. His right hand firmly Zoro mencengkeran clothes. Grains of sweat running down his temple.

While Zoro can only hope.

Is it the way he does this will work? That's what he expected.

The hand that had been gripping the shirt Zoro, now dropped to weak.

Silence.

Nothing menguntaikan single word.

Sanji's body that had stopped shaking. Is Sanji die?

Fear Zoro getting bigger. He hugged Sanji. So hope, Sanji back to life as a human.

'_Chef, please with ..._'

Come back!

GRAB.

"GRRAAAAAAAAAHH!"

BUAGH!

A hand pulled Zoro hair and smashed it on the floor very hard. To the extent that the floor was destroyed. What is not dead?

"UHUK...UHUK...GAAHH! ILL KNOW! UHUK...UHUK...YOU WANNA KILL ME? MARIMO FUCKING!"

"I ALMOST DE-" not finished, Zoro, Sanji immediately saw the face carefully.

First eye.

Normal.

Then move on to his hand.

Normal.

Last legs.

Normal.

Everything ... back to normal.

"Hahaha!'re Back!"

"You..." Sanji could not protest any further, Zoro cut his words.

"You could not breathe. Yeah, right?"

"...Yeah..."

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh..." Zoro sighed.

"What?" Sanji asked.

"That was really scared. Really is not inconceivable to mind, that you change like fish. Firstly, you can breathe in the water, both, your eyes change as fish, third, webbed fingers, finally, your feet begin to change such as fish. Indeed scared., but that's not why I'm scared. afraid I lost you at sea. " Zoro said at length. He flanking legs with her arms. Sank his face between his knees.

Words make Sanji Zoro silent. He could not say anything (not dumb you know).

"So, keep this in mind. Whatever happens, do not go alone." Zoro said.

"Yes. I will remember. " Sanji inner smile.

"I'm not going to go away. I can not go because they ... there was something I could not let go of my hand." Sanji said as he stood up.

"Huh? What's that?"

"I do not know."

"Hey, it's not funny. Notify me."

"This is my personal secret."

"What do you mean?"

"You do not understand?" Sanji turned to Zoro. Zoro's shoulder while he holds her close. Then ...

Kiss. Twisted tongue (not until there is a sigh. Remember, Ratednya K + to T), and the like.

"This is what I mean." Sanji said. Zoro just dumbfounded. Still thinking about the purpose Sanji (SO STUPID!)

"Cigarette?"

"Hmm, I do not know." Zoro leaving Sanji said.

"Stop joking. I do not understand." Zoro said with disgust.

"I'm not kidding. Told you a secret."

"Then I can go on that one?"

"WHAT?"

* * *

Afternoon.

Sanji stared at the sea. Her hair tergeraikan wind power.

'Today the sea still looks blue (ocean blue is always visible). "Inner Sanji.

"Do not tell me you prefer to live in the sea." Zoro said that suddenly appeared next to Sanji.

"Hahaha, no way. I do love the ocean, but I do not want to be a fish."

"That's good." Zoro said while drinking sake (which successfully stolen).

"By the way, did you find the fish had Robin investigate. People who eat fish will turn into a cannibal." Zoro said.

"EEEHH!" Sanji shouted in shock. He became a cannibal? No way.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"

"Hmm, I do not know."

"DO NOT scare me!"

"Hahahaha."

Until akhirpun they will always be 'familiar'.

Apparently, after this incident, Sanji so be careful if you want to taste the fish.

Yup. This is a normal day at the Thousand Sunny.

.

THE END

.

Author: Hmmmm, this fic really bad. I think there is no romance.

Zoro: Then why did you give the romance genre?

Author: Because his kiss scene, I give the romance genre. Even then, I think.

Sanji: You can ask for help, do not make them like this anymore fic.

Author: OK! NEXT I WILL MAKE THE FIC ZOSAN genre ROMANCE AND HORROR! # Burning the midnight oil

ZoSan: PLEASE LISTEN!

Author: Oh yes, I am inspired by this fic OP Yaoi Doujinshi comics. More precisely, my copy (I know this is plagiarism). We are sorry if it is not good. That would be a review please. Its not like it does not matter. I do not insist. Look forward to my next fic.

_Jaa Nee_ ~ ~ ~ ~


End file.
